Eternamente
by mauleta
Summary: A ver...l título no tine mucho k ver asi k no hagan caso..Harry y Draco estan separados depués de la guerra y ambos recuerdan viejos tiempos..yaoislash HPxDM y a la inversa...Soy pésima haciendo un summary pero el fik esta bastante biendiria...Dejen revie
1. Introducción

D'sto...a ver, este s un fik Draco/Harry (yaoi, evidentemente) y s mi primer fik d Harry Potter...Ste fik servirá d introducción a uno k haré + adelante (kuando enga timepo y no m d mucha mandra). Debo akalrar k los guiones son para indikar k se tarta d lso pensamientos d otro personaje (sn tod l rato Draco y Harry...spero k salgan los guiones pork sino...XDD) Weno, pos lo dicho, a disfrutar leyendo k aunke aki no hay lemon pork no pega ni kon superglue3 n la introduccion dl fik k tengo pensado, la kontinuacion si k tendrá, y + d un kapitulo, lo puedo asegurar...Ala, dejadme algun reviewkon vusetras opiniones, kejas, kometarios, etc., etc.: (x cierto, homofóbikos abstenerse k s un fik kon relaciones gays...)ah! Kasi me olvido todos los personajes son propiedad d J.K.Rowling, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla,bla, okis? (aunek nose pork lo digo si Harry y Draco se pertenecen mutuamente y son los unikos k salen...XDD)

Yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que pasó, solo quería protegerte Draco...y termine hiriéndote vilmente. Pero ¿sabes? Aunque no lo creas te hecho de menos...Sé que nunca te dije la verdad del porque corte contigo, no es cierto que ya no te quisiera, eso sería imposible porque todavía a día de hoy siento que te amo con toda mi alma...Fuí un cobarde y un estúpido, pero es que si hubieras seguido conmigo hubieras muerto...Y preferí que siguieras vivo y lejos de mi que que estuvieras conmigo hasta el final y acabarás muriendo por mi culpa. Y funcionó, ahora estás vivo y lejos, demasiado lejos de mi...

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Hoy me levantado pensando en ti Harry, en ti y en como terminó todo. Aún me cuesta de asimilar él no despertarme a tu lado, pensar que no volverás a dedicarme esa sonrisa tan tuya...Es todo demasiado doloroso. Tu y yo teníamos algo muy especial, nos amábamos con locura en medio de una guerra sin sentido a pesar de estar oficialmente en bandos distintos. Tu eras el héroe que debía salvar al mundo mágico y yo era hijo de un mortífago, el destino nos había separado cruelmente pero a pesar de eso logramos oponernos a él...Entonces ¿porque acabamos de este modo? Tan solo me dijiste que no podías estar con alguien que ni siquiera tenía claro de que lado estaba, fuiste muy cruel diciéndome eso y jurando que ya no me amabas. Aunque fue culpa mía, no debí insistir y decirte que tu eras incapaz de vivir sin mi...¿Qué fue lo que hice mal, Harry?

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Sé que no fue justo lo que te dije, yo sabía perfectamente que tu nunca dejarías a tu padre solo...Aunque hubieras querido habrías muerto en el intento. Pero todo eso ya esta lejos, hace seis años que Voldemort fue derrotado, seis largos años...Pero hasta hora cada mes me enviabas un carta contándome tus cosas, que era de tu vida y, sobretodo, diciéndome cuanto me querías...Pero este año n he recibido ni un carta tuya, ni siquiera el día en que hizo ocho años que habíamos empezado a salir. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, no espero ningún regalo por tu parte, me basta con un simple "feliz cumpleaños"...Pero claro, fui yo quién te alejó de mi vida, no contestaba ninguna de tus cartas y si alguna vez nos encontrábamos te despreciaba descaradamente...

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Ya no te envío esas cartas¿para qué iba a hacerlo si me odias y solo quieres que te deje en paz? Sí, lo sé, me lo dijo ese imbécil de Weasley cuando me lo encontré con su querido sangre sucia... Dijo que te dejara en paz de una vez, que me odiabas y estabas harto te tener que tirar todas mis cartas...¿Así qué ni siquiera las leías? Tanto esfuerzo para nada, con lo poco que me gusta a mi escribir...De todos modos eso ahora da igual, he decidido empezar una nueva vida. Vivo con Pansy y Blaise, aunque a veces siento que estoy invadiendo su intimidad, son mis mejores amigos y lo único que me queda...Voy a olvidarme de ti para siempre Harry, aunque sé de sobras que nunca podré dejar de amarte...Por eso te envío esto amor, para que hagas lo que quieras con ello...Te pertenece, al igual que yo...

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Abro el cajón donde tengo guardadas todas tus cartas...La leo como mínimo una vez a al semana, me ayudan a seguir adelante. He oído que vives con Pansy y Blaise y que ellos son parejas. ¿Es que no has encontrado a nadie? Me extraña mucho viniendo de ti, con toda tu peculiar elegancia típica de los Malfoy y esa sonrisa...Cualquiera que la haya visto debe haberse quedado prendado de ti. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso nunca sonreías de esa forma si no estábamos tu y yo solos...Ni siquiera delante de tus amigos. De repente oigo un ruido proveniente de la ventana. Se trata de una lechuza, me quedó parado al reconocerla y ver que es la tuya...Corro a abrir la ventana y podría decirse que casi le arranco el sobre que lleva en el pico... Reconozco ese sobre, nunca me dejaste ver lo que había dentro, decías que era tu tesoro...¿A caso quieres que me lo quede? Veo que tiene algo escrito: "Por fin podrás ver su contenido". Lo abro con impaciencia y una lágrima solitaria resbala por mi mejilla al ver su contenido: la foto que nos hicimos en Hogsmeade cuando empezamos a salir...Hace tanto de aquello, éramos felices y yo lo estropeé todo...Giró la foto y no puedo evitar sentir dolor al ver las palabras que has escrito, se parecen demasiado a una despedida...

_Feliz cumpleaños Harry,_

_eternamente tuyo: _

_Draco Malfoy_

_Eternamente..._

Uu...k mal rollo...si k suena a despedida...s demasiado triste¿no? Pero weno...no hos preokupeis k esta parje m enkanta asi k esto no kedara asi, no señor, a no ser k me entre un atake d vaguitis aguditis (kosa muy probable) haré k estos dos vuelvan a star juntos...Weno, este fik lo dediko a mi keridisima familia postiza (a la d verdad no, k s eskandalizarian si vieran lo k eskribo...XD): mi ama lena, su primita nina y l hermano d su prima (o sea, su primo) l super pako(perdon, perdon) mas konocido komo kata, kusiiiiii, tete, francesk, etc. (si alguien se pregunta k pinto yo alli soy la perra kojonera!)


	2. Nota de la autora

_Ueno, ya estoy aki d nuevo, muchísimas gracias por todoos/as los k me habéis leído tanto los k habéis dejado review komo los k no (k no tengo ni la más remota idea d kienes son...XD), especialmente a las k em lo han dejado k d momento son 2 pero ya aumentaran!(tengo k ser optimista, no?¿) Va, a lo k iba, n principio esto iba a ser un one-shoot (¿se escribre asi?XD) y simplemente iba a tener relación kon otro fik k haría más adelante pero...visto lo visto...lo voy a continuar tal qual, s decir aki mismo y lo anterior se puede considerar una especie de intro... ( k konste k si lo continuo s gracias a mi keridisima beta menorkina (por cierto mi madre s d ahi!XD) Jaen Snape k me a ayudar kon esta musa vaga k tengo...XDD) Ala, respondo aki a los reviews, okis?¿_

_**Riku Lupin: **snif...todavia no me puedo creer k em hayas enviado un review...me enkantan tus historias!(de hecho te he dejado algun k otro review...jejejeje) ueno, respondiendo a tu review no hos he dejado tristes y desoladas a proposito...no era mi intencion, de hecho ya veras como al final se juntan!(mierda acabo d contar l final, pero s k no puedo hacerle eso a Draco...muemue) Ei, y d donde d Catalunay eres k estas a 10 minutos d tren?¿?Voy a tener k empezar a construir un refugio secreto o algo pork pensava haceros sufrir kon este fik...XDD Enga no te preocupes k aunke tarde (cosa k seguro k haré pero como tu dijiste tu haces lo mismo...XD) lo voy a continaur, vale?¿?¿_

_**SteDiethel:** jejejeje..ueno a ti ya te respondí por coreo pero igualmente te digo lo mismo k a Riku, l final lo voy a continuar aki msimo asi k no te desesperes k tarde o temprano (más tarde k temprano) lo haré!XD Enga, a ver si coincidimos pro el msn, wapixima!_


End file.
